ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Three Blind Mousketeers
Three Blind Mouseketeers is a 2D animated action-comedy directed by Rich Moore produced by Phil Johnston based on the book The Three Musketeers by French author Alexandre Dumas.and based on the nursery rhyme Three Blind Mice by by Frederick Warne & Co., an illustrated children's book by John W. Ivimey. The film will be released in 2022 from TBD featuring the voice talents of James McAvoy,Eddie Redmayne, Synopsis Characters * Athos – Comte de la Fère: a brave mouse who never says die in battle. He becomes a father figure to d'Artagnan and leader of the Three Musketeers.(voiced by James McAvoy) * Aramis – René d'Herblay, a handsome young mouse who hesitates between his religious calling and his fondness for women and scheming.(voiced by Eddie Redmayne * Porthos – M. du Vallon: a dandy, fond of fashionable clothes and keen to make a fortune for himself. The least cerebral of the quartet, he compensates with his homeric strength of body and character.(voiced by TBD) * D'Artagnan – Charles de Batz de Castelmore d'Artagnan: a young, foolhardy, brave and clever mouse seeking to become a musketeer in France. * King Louis XIII of France: presented by Dumas as a fairly weak monarch mouse often manipulated by his chief minister. * Queen Anne of Austria – the unhappy Mouse Queen of France. * TBD-Princess of France who has a crush on Arthos (voiced by TBD) * Milady de Wintermouse – a beautiful and evil spy of the Cardinal, she is also Athos's ex-wife. D'Artagnan impersonates a rival to spend a night with her, attracting her deadly hatred. * Rochefort is a more conventional agent of the Cardinal. Following their duel on the road to Paris, d'Artagnan swears to have his revenge. He loses several opportunities, but their paths finally cross again towards the end of the novel. * Constance Bonacieux – the Queen's seamstress and confidante. After d'Artagnan rescues her from the Cardinal's guard, he immediately falls in love with her. She appreciates his protection, but the relationship is never consummated. * Monsieur Bonacieux – Constance's husband. He initially enlists d'Artagnan's help to rescue his wife from the Cardinal's guards, but when he himself is arrested, he and the Cardinal discover they have an understanding. Richelieu turns Monsieur Bonacieux against his wife, and he goes on to play a role in her abduction. * Kitty – a servant of Milady de Winter. She dislikes her mistress and adores d'Artagnan. * Captain Katt-a devious villain who wants to rid of the Three Mouseketeers Voice Cast * James McAvoy as Athos * Eddie Redmayne as Aramis * Porthos * D'Artagnan * TBD as King Louis XIII of France * TBD as Queen Anne of Austria * TBD as unnamed princess * Milady de Wintermouse – a beautiful and evil spy of the Cardinal, she is also Athos's ex-wife. D'Artagnan impersonates a rival to spend a night with her, attracting her deadly hatred. * Rochefort * Constance Bonacieux * Monsieur Bonacieux * Kitty – a servant of Milady de Winter. She dislikes her mistress and adores D'Artagnan. * Captain Katt-a devious villain who wants to rid of the Three Mouseketeers Production